<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aware by poetfairyy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864343">Aware</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetfairyy/pseuds/poetfairyy'>poetfairyy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Poetry, he do be a loving boyfriend doe, poet!nanaba, soft mike, tw for eating disorders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:54:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetfairyy/pseuds/poetfairyy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike knows Nanaba like the back of his hand.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi &amp; Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith, Nanaba &amp; Mike Zacharias, Nanaba/Mike Zacharias, eruri, mikenana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aware</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mike knows Nanaba like the back of his hand.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiii everyone :) This is basically gonna be a dump for all my MikeNana drabbles, with side Eruri!「(*^▽^*)」This is a revamp of drabble one &lt;3 all poetry in these drabbles is original :)</p><p>Please be mindful of the tags, there’s a plethora of triggering things, such as anxiety, suicidal thoughts, eating disorders, and disordered thoughts around eating and body image, so please be safe while reading. I will of course include a tw of these things when they are included in the drabble. Other than that enjoy :&gt;</p><p>TW: ED, disordered thoughts about eating and body image, slight mentions of anxiety.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mike knows Nanaba like the back of his hand.</p><p>The gentle giant knows when she's upset, knows when Shadis has been digging into her heels (although the computer science professor is an ass to everyone, sometimes he prods into graduate students more). Knows when the little voice inside her head tells her that she's morbidly obese, how much space she takes up, that she shouldn't eat. He’s all too familiar with knowing when she's on the brink of a mental breakdown and needs him, never oblivious to his little poet's mood and feelings.</p><p>To cope with the mood swings, the ups and downs her bipolar 2 brings, <em>hell,</em> anything else life throws at her, his sunflower haired goddess writes of her emotional turmoil, nature, him. She presents them to her lover with pride when she authors a piece detailing his handsome features, or how prized he makes her feel. She often finds inspiration after he’s fucked her good in their plush King sized mattress. “A burst of creativity in my loins, I guess,” she tells him, and Mike can't help but to reward her with a toothy grin, because she's just <em>so damn adorable,</em> and all his to lavish affection on.</p><p>This evening after he comes in from working in Trost’s library for a group project, Nanaba greets him with a smooch and drags him out to the balcony in their modern, minimalistic apartment not too far from campus. He sits himself down in their hanging rattan and gathers her up in his strong, muscular arms, letting his love get cozy in his lap as she pens a new love declaration for him, and of course she reads her work aloud for him once she’s finished expressing her adoration on her poetry journal’s pages; especially when he always asks so sweetly:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Thou fairness was surely handcrafted<br/>By a beauteous creature of divine origin,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>His visage sculpted like a roman warrior,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And his hair fashioned a stunning golden-brown,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>A regal elegance he holds, bestowed unto to him should be a crown.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Micheal, his emotional essence</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Doth compare to a wolf,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Strong, cunning, and fiercely beautiful.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>To say he's totally captivated by his little sunshine is an understatement- she's the real wolf, and Nanaba's got him trapped, ensnared in her jaws and wrapped around her pretty, bony, fingers.</p><p>He breathes out a noise, one that Nanaba recognizes as appreciation. She smiles sheepishly and lets her head fall back on his shoulder, olive meeting cyan.</p><p>"Many thanks my beloved,'' Nanaba coos as she closes her eyes and allows her full weight to slump against her giant lover, who in turn bundles her closer, and Nanaba places her small hands over his own around her waist. The skin to skin contact bringing him peace, the comfort of his partner near his ultimate idea of calamity.</p><p>It’s when he’s got her close like this that Mike really realizes how thin she is, how <em>small</em><em>. </em>He could snap her wrists like a twig if he wanted to, his big nature often making him overly gentle with his little love, anxiety riding up his ass and making him afraid he'd break her by just embracing her.</p><p>Mike lets out a quiet noise of discontentment and moves his hands down to the blonde's hips, large appendages gently meeting her hipbones.</p><p>"Eat today?'' he inquiries of her, and he grunts when she shakes her head.</p><p>"CVS, up, up, up." she groans in frustration and tries to protest, but Mike isn't having it.</p><p>Nanaba throws on one of Mike’s sweatshirts and a black pair of leggings, her go-to safe outfit that also doubles as a comforter when self-consciousness crawls back up her spine, the lingering scent of some fancy cologne Erwin gifted Mike for Christmas calming her mind. She meets him at the door and intertwines his big hand in her dainty one with a small smile, just so incredibly grateful for her lover for never judging, always encouraging, always so patient. He knows her better than anyone else in the entire world, and is never neglectful in caring for his sunshine.</p><p>He opens the car door for her when getting into his charcoal jeep and when they arrive at CVS too. He doesn't expect her to grab many munchies, but she does grab her usual array of energy drinks and Coke Zero, toping it off with a couple containers of fruit and almonds. He doesn't say anything, but smiles and keeps his large appendages at the small of her back. </p><p> </p><p>She’s trying, not only for herself, but him.</p><p> </p><p>They're back at their flat sitting in bed, mindlessly chatting as she lets him feed her some of his chips he'd been munching on. They indulge in small talk, inquiring about each other’s day, asking if Mike’s seen Levi or Erwin around campus, conversing about professors, classes, grades...</p><p>He's never been good with words, doesn't talk much either. He’s found that he’s much better at doing than talking and expressing- he's tried a countless number of times to convey what it is this feels like, this amazing bloom that spreads through his chest when he's with her, the calmness too. The severe anxiety that consumes him on an everyday basis nowhere to be found whenever his lover graces herself with his presence </p><p>After their conversation dies down they dwell in a comfortable silence, and for a moment she looks up from her phone and catches him eyeing her with a look of pure adoration and devotion, nothing but love and peace in his eyes.</p><p><br/>"Serenity Divine?" the poet quietly asks him, a small smile on full, pink lips.<br/>"Yeah,'' he affirms, wetting his lips and confirming his answer with a nod, a small smile forming at the corner of mouth, loving gaze unwavering.</p><p>"Yeah.''</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>drop ideas in the comments if you want &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>